inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shippensburg Raiders Roller Hockey
The Shippensburg Raiders are a collegiate inline hockey team based in Shippensburg, Pennsylvania. The Raiders represent Shippensburg University of Pennsylvania and are a recognized club sport. Currently the Raiders are governed by the National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association. The Raiders compete in the Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) at the Division II level. Franchise history The Raiders began play in the 2002-2003 season as members of the Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA). Brian Beck and Bob Choate founded the club with the goal of competing in the NCRHA. From the time the Raiders entered the league they have performed consistently well. The Shippensburg Roller Hockey Club has strong recruiting ties to Bucks County, Chester County and Delaware County. Bucks, Delaware and Chester Counties are all located just outside of Philadelphia. Shippensburg currently plays Home games in Lemoyne, PA at the Susquehanna Sports Center. The Raiders have performed very well at home, posting a winning record. Currently the Raiders enjoy a 20-9-2 mark at home, only posting a 4-5-2 record at home last season. In the first season competing in the ECRHA, the Raiders finished 3rd in the southern conference, qualifying for the playoffs. After getting shut out by Vermont 4-0, the Raiders fell to Cornell 6-4, eliminating the Raiders from the playoffs. One year later, The Raiders won their Round Robin Pool, posting a 4-2 win over Hofstra, and a 6-3 win over Wentworth to advance to the Quarter-Finals. SUNY Brockport ended the playoff run with a 6-3 win in the QF. The Raiders would then be selected to attend the NCRHA National Championships, were they had a respectable showing before losing in the first round to Texas-Dallas 8-4. The 2004-2005 season was viewed by many as a rebuilding year for the franchise, however, a strong group of freshman put together a strong season. For the third straight year the Raiders qualified for the Regional Playoffs, this time meeting West Chester and Wentworth in the Round Robin. After two ties, the Raiders advanced to play Hofstra in the Quarter-Finals. After falling behind 6-2, the Raiders fought back to force overtime, before succumbing to the Pride 7-6. In 2005-2006, the Raiders looked to continue their surge as a regional power, clinching a playoff bid for the fourth straight year. Sadly, for the fourth straight year the Raiders lost in their first elimination game 6-3 to the University of Maine. The 2006-2007 campaign was the worst on record for Shippensburg, fighting through injuries all season long. After a late season tie against Temple, the Raiders found themselves in the playoffs. After defeating Vermont 6-4 in the first round, the Raiders came within one goal of a monumental comeback against Stony Brook, the eventual Regional and National champions, before dropping a heartbreaking game 6-5. Even with their 5th consecutive Quarter-Final exit in the playoffs, the Raiders made the trip to the national championship tournament before being ousted by San Diego 3-2. Season-by-season record Team Captains Captain Alternate Team records Single Season *Most Goals in a season: Tommy Hagg, 73 (2005-06) *Most Assists in a season: Tommy Hagg, 46 (2005-06) *Most Points in a season: Tommy Hagg, 119 (2005-06) *Most Penalty Minutes in a season: Simon Lock, 74 (2005-06) *Most PPG in a season: Tommy Hagg, 24 (2006-07) *Most SHG in a season: Tommy Hagg, 4 (2004-05) *Most Shots Faced in a season: Steve Parker, 774 (2005-06) *Most Saves in a season: Steve Parker, 635 (2005-06) *Lowest GAA in a season: Tyler Anderson, 2.96 (2007-08) *Highest Save % in a season: Tyler Anderson, .865 (2007-2008) *Most Wins in a season: Steve Parker, 16 (2005-06) *Most SO in a season: Tyler Anderson, 4 (2007-2008) -6 Game min for goalie stats Career *Most Games play in a career: Simon Lock, 114 *Most Goals in a career: Tommy Hagg, 154 *Most Assists in a career: Tommy Hagg, 96 *Most Points in a career: Tommy Hagg, 250 *Most Penalty Minutes in a career: Simon Lock, 216 *Most PPG in a career: Tommy Hagg, 59 *Most SHG in a career: Tommy Hagg, 10 *Most Shots Faced in a career: Steve Parker, 1484 *Most Saves in a career: Steve Parker, 1210 *Lowest GAA in a career: Dan McCollick, 3.04 *Highest Save % in a career: Tyler Anderson, .865 *Most Wins in a career: Tyler Anderson, 32 *Most SO in a career: Tyler Anderson, 7 -10 Game min for goalie stats Single Game *Most Goals in a Game (Team): 18, vs Bucknell 2/7/04 *Most Goals Against in a Game (Team): 15, vs Neumann 2/3/07 *Most PPG in a Game (Team): 6, vs PSU New Kensington 10/29/05 *Most SHG in a Game (Team) : 2, vs Temple 10/30/04 *Most Goals in a Game(Indv.): 5, Tommy Hagg vs Stony Brook 2/12/06 *Most Assists in a Game(Indv.):8, Cory Volchko vs Briarcliffe 2/29/04 *Most Points in a Game(Indv.): 10, Tommy Hagg vs PSU New Kensington 10/29/05 Franchise scoring leaders These are the top-15 point-scorers in the history of the Raiders. Figures are updated after each completed season. Stats are compiled from all available stats, however, players prior to the 2005-2006 season may have incomplete stats. Since not stats are available for these games, they will not count towards these totals and team records. ''Note: GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points, PPG = Power Play Goals, SHG = Shorthanded Goals, PIM = Penalties in Minutes'' Franchise goaltending leaders ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GAA = Goals Against Avg, Save % = Save Percentage, SO = Shutouts'' BOLD indicates an active player Current roster Awards and Championships NCRHA National Championships *None ECRHA Regional Championships *None Conference Championships *2007-2008, Keystone Conference Championship ECRHA - Scoring Champion *2005-2006, Tommy Hagg - 70 Points *2007-2008, Tom Cavanaugh - 49 Points ECRHA - Assist Champion *2006-2007, Tommy Hagg - 20 Assists *2007-2008, Tom Cavanaugh and Sean Sheridan - 23 Assists Other Tournaments *NCRHA National Championship Qualifier - 2004 *NCRHA National Championship Qualifier - 2006 *NCRHA National Championship Qualifier - 2007 *NCRHA National Championship Qualifier - 2008 *Rutgers Pre-Season Invitational - Runner-Up (2005) All-Star Selections *Nat Barrick (Offense) - 2002-2003 *Brian Beck (Defense) - 2002-2003 *Dan McCollick (Goalie) - 2002-2003, 2003-2004 *Dan Mascione (Defense) - 2003-2004 *Bob Choate (Offense) - 2003-2004 *Simon Lock (Defense) - 2004-2005, 2005-2006, 2006-2007 *Cory Volchko (Offense) - 2004-2005 *Tommy Hagg (Defense) - 2005-2006, 2006-2007 *Tom Cavanaugh (Defense) - 2006-2007, 2007-2008 *Bryan Lowe (Offense) - 2007-2008 *Sean Sheridan (Defense) - 2007-2008, 2008-2009 *Tyler Anderson (Goalie) - 2008-2009 *Jeff Kulp (Offense) - 2008-2009 *William Bourque (Coach) - 2007-2008, 2008-2009 NCRHA & USAHIL Scholarship *2006, Gary Ehrmann Presidents Award *2006, William Bourque Current and Former PIHA and AIHL Players *Dan Mascione, Feasterville Fury and South Jersey Scrappers , Forward *Simon Lock, Harrisburg Lunatics and Pennsylvania Team Blue, Defense *Jeff Kulp, Pennsylvania Team Blue, Forward *Cory Volchko, Harrisburg Lunatics, Forward *Bryan Lowe, Harrisburg Lunatics, Forward *Nat Barrick, Harrisburg Lunatics, Forward *Bob Choate, South Jersey Scrappers, Forward External links * Shippensburg University * National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association * USA Hockey Category:Inline hockey teams Category:National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association